Devil Prison
The Devil Prison is a maximum security prison which is transferred to criminals who have committed a crime, whether minor or greater, such as a street fight or murder. From the outside it looks like a normal prison, which only stands out for its obvious maximum security by having a large number of cameras from the entrance. Inside there are the numerous cells for the prisoners which only have a window, a bed and a toilet. Unlike the entire prison, the office of the Warden of the prison has a greater importance since it contains most of the screens that transmit everything the security cameras film, besides having a chair next to a table. which the Warden uses to leave any belongings of the new inmates. Although it looks like a normal prison, punishments are applied in the form of games which can lead to the death of the prisoners, since all the administration of the place is controlled by demons, which are from the guards to the very same Warden History During an unknown time, the Devil Prison was managed as one of the most dangerous maximum security prisons, being known for its reputation as a place worse than hell and whoever enters there will never be able to leave. One day, Dante was contacted by a woman named Lynn, who asked Dante to help his brother Kerry, who was in prison for being guilty of the murder of his best friend, Claude. After accepting the work, Dante began to look for information in the place in which the alleged murder had occurred, obtaining as evidence the testimony of the owner of the place which related how he observed Kerry in front of the body of Claude while he was blamed for what happened. Upon learning what happened, Dante decided to start a street fight to get the attention of the police and go to the same prison where Kerry was. Once arrested and without his belongings, Dante met with the warden of the place which began to insinuate himself before him, however, Dante broke the handcuffs that he had put to threaten him and therefore go to a maximum security cell and thus remain next to Kerry's. After what happened, Dante began to tell him that he was there on a commission from someone who believed him innocent, asking him to tell him how he got there. Kerry told her that on that day she met a demon who had a mask which could grant any wish, but after asking her 3 wishes the mask refused to comply, fulfilling only one desire which occurred when playing darts with his best friend Claude, who after winning several times Kerry decided to leave back to work, causing Kerry an anger which led him to wish the death of his friend. When mentioning this, the same demon of before became present to fulfill his desire, killing Claude by impregnating an acid liquid which melted his body to the bone, causing Kerry to be frightened and fall to the ground while blaming herself for what happened. After this Kerry commented that he was found guilty because they did not believe his testimony of seeing a demon. After telling him what happened, all the cells of the prison were opened to begin an internal game which consisted in that all the prisoners would run for their lives, being that really all the administration of the prison were demons. While Kerry and Dante ran, the Warden and his guards appeared in front of them to kill them, but nevertheless Dante defended himself fighting against them, leaving him to several of the dead guards and leaving both the Warden and the other guards, part of his uniform. Upon awakening after the fight, the guards and Warden awoke inside the cells as they listened from the main office to Dante, who had reversed the same game of hunting against them. After hearing it, the Warden ordered his guards to use their keys to open the prison doors and escape from there. However, Dante and Kerry were outside waiting for them as they had organized the game to recover their belongings and have all the open exits. Seeing this, the Warden together with his guards took their true demonic forms and began to attack Dante which, using Ebony & Ivory, killed them without any problem, thus escaping from prison. Location As with most places shown in the series, it is not known exactly where the events take place, so you can only know that you are in the same city where most of the events in the series take place. It is quite possibly close to places like the Capulet City or the train station that Dante took to go to Morris Island . Appearances Its only appearance is during the events of the seventh episode of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series called "The wishes are made." After what happened, there is no mention of the prison again, so it is not known what his fate was when he lost his entire administration. es:Devil Prison Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Locations Category:Locations